


Raphael.

by Reb_Na



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reb_Na/pseuds/Reb_Na
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley uncover the secrets of Crowley's fall





	1. Chapter 1

6000 years ago. A war went on. Angels vs. the now Demons. All hands were needed and put up to this fight. And the biggest warrior on the team of Angels, was Raphael. They were noble. they thought that they were helping their side, and they thought Adam and Eve were worth fighting for. But they started to turn dark not soon after. Their righteousness turned to bloodlust. They found joy in killing and hurting, and when faced to God it was proven even then they still thought they were doing the right thing for their family. Raphael did not fall. Raphael was split into two, their evil intentions just born, not knowing their purpose and immediately falling after. And Raphael was sentenced to be locked into their weapon of choice, A tall, golden staff with a gold snake accompanied with ruby eyes and three pairs of wings wrapped around it. The staff is locked up in the deepest parts of Heaven, closed off to everyone. Till this day Raphael's other half still does not know of his counter part.

Until now.

"Aziraphale!" Crowley shouted through the empty bookshop looking for the specific blonde haired man. Aziraphale looked up from his desk in surprise, he currently was reading a new book in which he purchased earlier that week.

"Crowley, dear please keep your voice down." Aziraphale said recovering from the shock quickly.

"Sorry, I just.. Need your help with something." Crowley quickly swayed toward Aziraphale. He was tense, Aziraphale could tell.

"Whatever is the matter?" Aziraphale took off his glasses readying himself for the worse to come.

"Do you remember anything from the war, the first one in Heaven?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale was confused.

"Yes. Why?"

"Who was there?" Crowley pressured. Aziraphale didn't like recalling the war, he was hesitant.

"Pre-pretty much everyone, Archangels, and all. Why is this important?" Aziraphale was starting to get worried now, he stood up.

"Who exactly, was there?" Crowley pressured even more.

"Crowley you're scaring me."

"Aziraphale I need names." Aziraphale thought to himself for a moment.

"On the top of my head, Uriel, Gabriel, Michael- the usual Angels." Crowley spaced out for a second. Aziraphale gently put his hands on the demons shoulders. "My dear please, tell me what's going on."

"There's someone angel. Someone I need to know. But I just don't know who." Crowley whispered gently.

"How do you expect me to know if you don't either honestly." Aziraphale quickly relaxed a little, but not fully.

"Did an Archangel ever fall?" Crowley asked. Aziraphale sighed deeply.

"Lucifer technically. Crowley really, come here, sit down and relax." Aziraphale moved Crowley over to the back room. He motioned Crowley to sit down, when he did Aziraphale sat down next to him and put a hand on his lap. "Crowley. Please, tell me what's wrong." Aziraphale asked weakly. 

He was concerned, he slid off Crowley's glasses to see his face clearly. The image only worsened the situation. He had bags under his eyes. His irises were glossy and distant. The snake's lively yellow eyes were cold and dead. "Crowley?"

"I've been having dreams... of the war. I don't even remember fighting in it until now. All I can see are flashes of bright lights and hearing the screams of others. And even when I don't sleep I zone out. I daydream about it and it's haunting me day and night. And I don't know who it is. They talk to me Aziraphale. They tell me to find them. i just don't know what to do." It takes a lot to break Crowley. Emotionally Crowley could take a lot, but this.. this was different. This was beating him down everyday and night, haunting his dreams and thoughts until it got to it's target and Crowley couldn't stop it. He hated not being in control.

Aziraphale felt bad. He didn't know how to help. "Well, have you seen the face of this figure?" Aziraphale asks.

"They just look like me with longer. straighter hair." Crowley whimpered out. Aziraphale sighs and gets up, Crowley doesn't even react.

Aziraphale rummages in the back of his shop for a few minutes. When he comes back he's carrying a huge brown leather-bound book. The words on the front were written in an old language, the first in which Angel's and demons are the only ones to understand. He opened the book and the first page showed a picture of an Angel. The book listed: Name, rank and weapon used during war. This caught Crowley's attention.

They scrolled through for hours. Popular and not so popular angels were listed in this book. it was only until Raphael popped up did Crowley show signs of recognition. Straight red hair like a waterfall. Piercing hazel eyes that show kindness but danger. Weapon of choice, Golden staff that could change into anything the wielder wished.


	2. Chapter 2

Crowley's eyes lingered on the faded picture of the angel. The resemblance was uncanny, Aziraphale almost didn't believe his eyes. Aziraphale put a hand on Crowley's shoulder. Crowley's breath hitched, his head turned to face him.

"I think this might be them," Crowley whispered. Aziraphale nodded, he wasn't sure what to do next. "We have to find them."

Aziraphale was afraid that he would say that. "Crowley, I realize that this is an important thing to you. But dear you have to under stand even if we do find him somehow, what would we do? What would we say? We're already trying to hide from Heaven itself after what we did, and now you want to go after one of the first Angel's created?" Aziraphale tried to reason with Crowley, but this soon proved difficult.

"Aziraphale you don't understand. I need to find them, I need this to go away. Please, angel. I'm begging you, help me find them." Crowley's eyes's were filled with desperation, his pupils became expanded from the distress. Aziraphale knew It was either join him, or he'd go off on his own, and that was too dangerous.

Aziraphaled sighed deeply. "Alright, I'll help as much as I can. But, if it becomes too dangerous we stop. Understood?" Crowley nodded as a smile slowly grew onto his face.

"Where would we even start anyway?" Aziraphale crossed his arms in front of his chest. This clearly stumped Crowley.

"I didn't think that far ahead." Crowley said, Aziraphale hummed in response. Crowley picked the book up again and read over the page again. "Says they went M.I.A haven't seen them since." Crowley says.

"_Liar." _Aziraphale was shocked from how Crowley sounded. It was voice, coming from his lips. But it didn't sound like him. Crowley didn't seem to notice the comment he made that was filled with such anger. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale said. 

"Yes Aziraphale?" Crowley answered. He was unfazed. 

"What was that dear?" Crowley looked up. 

"What was what?" 

"What you just said Crowley?" 

"I said the book claims they went M.I.A.. missing in action." Crowley looked at him concerned. 

"Crowley I know what it means, but you said something else." 

"I didn't say anything." 

"Crowley, how strong or vivid are these dreams you have?" Crowley frowned. 

"Very, why." 

"I think you already have a connection with them. Crowley after you finished that sentence you said 'liar'." Crowley looked at him in shock. 

"I don't remember saying anything." 

"The most concerning part was that it didn't even sound like your voice." 

"What should we do?" Crowley asked, Aziraphale didn't know. 


	3. Chapter 3

Night started to bleed into the day, that was when Aziraphale decided it was time to stop. He closed the book and took back into the shelves of the shop then came back to where Crowley was sitting. Aziraphale turned on the light to the back room and watched as Crowley squinted in the sudden flash of light.

“Alright dear, I think that’s enough for today. Why don’t you go upstairs and sleep you look tired.” Aziraphale ushered the demon to stand up from his place.

“You have an upstairs?” Crowley asked.

“I do now.” Aziraphale brought him to the newly made stairs that guided its way to an upstairs that held a bedroom.

The walls were of a cream color, the bed matched with accents of white fluff. The pillows were big enough to sink into. The bed looked absolutely amazing, Crowley almost jumped in. He was so tired, but he knew what would happen. He wouldn't be able to sleep. He'd be woken up in the middle of the night screaming in terror of what the dreams would bring upon him.

"Come on Crowley, get in." Aziraphale gently pushed him closer. Crowley resisted. "Crowley." Aziraphale tested, his push was a little firmer this time.

"_NO_!" Aziraphale froze, his grip loosened after the word slipped of of the Demon's mouth. This time, Crowley seemed to notice he was speaking, it echoed through the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say say that." 

"Okay. What do you want to do instead?" Aziraphale let go of him and stared into his eyes. 

"I wanna go for a drive." Crowley said, Aziraphale nodded. 

"To where?" He asked, Crowley shrugged then left the room. This only added to Aziraphale's earlier stress. 

Crowley drove around the city slower than usual. He drove in circles sometimes as if stuck in a trance. Aziraphale sat by him the whole time, he didn't say anything about the speed he was going at or questioned where he was going. This went on for hours, until finally, Crowley stopped. But where they stopped didn't render any memories of being there before. The street was empty and deserted, this gave off an eerie feel. 

Crowley stepped out of the car and walked towards the middle of the street. Aziraphale stepped out as well, he looked around wearily. 

"Crowley, dear, let's go back to the shop please!" Aziraphale shouted from where he was standing. Crowley didn't seem able to hear him, and he bent down to look at something on the floor. Aziraphale walked closer. 

"Crowley, please let's go back!" Aziraphale tried again. Crowley stood up holding the object in his hand. A golden ring, a snake curled around the ruby gem at its center. three pairs of wings carved into its back. 

Crowley started to put the ring on. "Crowley, no. Stop!" Aziraphale yelled, but he was too late. The Demon burst into flames, the light was so bright Aziraphale had to step back and shield his eyes. Once the light subsided, Aziraphale looked back to see Crowley on the floor to his left. On his right lied a figure in white robes and straight red hair. Raphael woke up first. 

Raphael stood tall, their six wings still present on their back. They looked at the Demon's body in disgust and took the ring from his sleeping body. The ring slipped on their finger. Raphael turned and stared at Aziraphale who was frozen in his place. Raphael walked toward Aziraphale slowly, a smile slowly grew on their face. 

"Aziraphale?" Raphael questioned. Aziraphale nodded in response. Raphael hugged him tightly which paralyzed Aziraphale out of shock. "Oh, I remember when you were just a little fledgling. How much you've grown." Raphael spoke to him in admiration, as if they were an old aunt who hasn't seen them in months. 

"R-Raphael." Aziraphale spoke weakly. 

"Aziraphale, where are we?" Raphael asked. 

"S-Soho." Aziraphale said. Raphael looked confused. "It's the year 2019.. It's been over six thousand years since I last saw you." 

"Six. Thousand?" Raphael said slowly. The ends of their hair started to sizzle, small flames started. "Take me to Heaven Aziraphale.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no consistency haha


	4. Chapter 4

_Everyone came to swoon at the spectacle. A new Angel has been made. A tiny, blonde and blue eyed fledgling. Raphael was the last to hold the Angel,it was like they were afraid. Once they finally were able to hold them, they instantly fell in love. Not in they way you would think, Raphael immediately wanted to pose as a parent to Aziraphale. To spoil him and give him everything he wanted. And that's exactly what he did. _

_"Raphael!" Aziraphale shouted from where he was floating. In the middle of the dark void of space where Raphael was flying around through. Raphael smiled as they saw the young Angel fly towards them. _

_"Hello Aziraphale, what are you doing here?" Raphael asked, they pet the soft blonde hair of the vessel gently. _

_"I wanted to see you. What are you doing?" Aziraphale asked. Raphael smiled and took a glittery, rock like figure out of their pouch. _

_"Making stars and galaxies, want to help?" Aziraphale smile at the proposal and nodded. Raphael placed the rock in Aziraphale's hand. _

_"All right, first crush the stone as hard as you can," Aziraphale obeyed the command admiring the way the rock seemed to crumble easily. "Now take you hand and blow the dust out." Aziraphale did so. _

_The dust had created swirls of green and red and blue. When Aziraphale finished, he giggled at the colors he had made. Raphael took a finger and swirled it gently into a disk, Aziraphale stared in awe. _

_Then the War happened. Aziraphale was to fight as well as Raphael. At first in was a matter of terminating the deviants, but soon the numbers proved too large, They turned to God for help. Unfortunately, Raphael didn't get the message, and was seen for doing their duty as a crime. And they fell. Before they did, Raphael spoke to Aziraphale and said these words. _

_"I will always be there to protect you. No matter what." And that promise was kept, through their predecessor._

Raphael took Crowley by the hair and dragged him while following Aziraphale. Aziraphale cringed at the harsh treatment of the Demon. 

"Raphael, it would be much appreciated if you didn't do that." Raphael narrowed their eyes and tightened their grip on the hair, a groan escaped the weak serpent's lips. 

"Why?" Raphael questioned. 

"I mean, he is the reason that you are here, yes?" Raphael scoffed, then dropped Crowley letting his head drop harshly onto the floor. Aziraphale quickly helped him up. 

"Why are you helping him? He is a Demon." Raphael asked. 

"He isn't just a demon he is my friend." Aziraphale retorted as he placed Crowley gently in the back of the car. 

The Trio drove to the entrance of the Heaven and Hell. By the time they got there morning had broke. Aziraphale wanted to leave Crowley in the car but Raphael had insisted they bring him. Who was Aziraphale to refuse. Time seemed to slow down as they reached to the top. Then they were greeted with the pristine white lobby of Heaven. An Angel at the desk took one look at Aziraphale and Crowley and glowered. Then they panicked when they saw who stood next to them, and they were sent to see Gabriel. 

Raphael smiled when they saw their brother's face. Pure shock. And pure fear. "Hello Brother."

"Raphael. You're alive?" 

"Of course I am, did you miss me?" Raphael moved closer to hug him, Gabriel didn't hug back, he was still in shock. 

"Why have you brought the traitor here?" A voice from the back spoke. Uriel. 

Raphael was puzzled. "By traitor, I expect you mean the Demon?" Raphael let and and turned. Uriel turned stiff but held her ground.

"Yes. And Aziraphale." Uriel said. 

Raphael gave him a cold stare, then turned to Aziraphale. "What are they talking about?" Their voice was icy, it made Aziraphale shiver despite the warm room.

"I-we, stopped the Apocalypse." 

"Did you now?" Flames started to gather at the ends of their hair, this made all the the angels in the room tremble. Except Raphael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you like that gender neutral Raphael, or would you prefer male pronouns?


	5. Chapter 5

A white tux with a matching tie was placed on the Angel. Raphael's hair was pinned to a bun with a golden snake clip, the ends of their hair was starting to curl from the fire they've been creating. Once they had finished changing, they traveled to a place that was abandoned from the Angels of heaven, The Colosseum. When Raphael walked in, Crowley was shone at the middle, chained to the ground. Raphael squatted down to the level of the Demon, who was stripped down to a simple black robe, similar to the one from the garden. 

"You. Crowley, you came from me?" Raphael asked. Crowley lifted his head to him. Snake eyes met hazel in defiance. 

"If that's how you want to put it." Crowley's jaw was set to a scowl. 

"And what is your relationship with the Angel Aziraphale?" Raphael asked. 

"What, wondering if I hand 'intimate ties' with him. Wondering if I 'took his innocence'? 'Cause that's what a Demon does huh?" Crowley sneered at him. All Raphael did was smile, they even chuckled a bit. 

Raphael stood up, then kicked him hard in the face. Crowley groaned and held his now bleeding nose, what he didn't expect was a similar sound to escape Raphael. When he turned, he saw Raphael holding their own bleeding nose. 

"Well isn't that brilliant" Crowley ignored his own pain to admire the spectacle. Raphael glared at him, red dripping onto the white tux. 

Raphael took him by the collar. "What did you do to me Demon?" Raphael spat at Crowley. 

Crowley still smiled at him. "Nothing." 

"Liar. All you savages do is lie." Raphael's voice was pure venom. 

"I also seemed to recall to be the byproduct of your Fall." This comment made them livid. Raphael then punched him wincing at the backlash. Raphael walked out with a bruise on their cheek and a bloody nose. Aziraphale was kept somewhere else for an interrogation from Raphael.

"What has he done to you Aziraphale?" Raphael asked, all injuries miracled away. Aziraphale was treated differently, given a room with two chairs in the middle. one for him, and one for Raphael. So far, Aziraphale has said nothing. 

"Aziraphale," Raphael said softly. "You know i'd never hurt you. I'm trying to help you my angel." 

"Don't call me that." Aziraphale finally said icily. "Only Crowley get's to call me that." 

"Aziraphale, my dear, don't you see he's manipulating you?" Raphael pressed. 

"He has been nothing but kind to me." 

"He made you go against God's plan." 

"He didn't make me do anything. We chose to do it together." 

"Oh Aziraphale. I'm trying to help you see the evil that he is my dear angel. Can't you see?" Raphael said sadly.

"You cannot judge what you don't know Raphael!" Aziraphale exclaimed. 

"If that thing is a demon then I can." Raphael said. 

"You don't know him like I do." 

"And I don't want to. He's manipulating you Aziraphale." 

"To do what!" 

"He's already made you go against your family." 

"I did that myself!" 

"STOP ARGUING WITH ME AZIRAPHALE!" Raphael stood. Aziraphale clutched his seat tightly, tears started to well in his eyes. 

Raphael knelt next to him and took his face in his hands. "Stop acting like a child and listen to me, I don't want to see you get hurt. You'll stay away from him right?" Aziraphale nodded sadly. "Good, my good little angel. Things will get better, promise." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter, do you guys like the dialogue?


	6. Chapter 6

"Crowley? Crowley are you there?" Aziraphale whispered the Demon's name while looking for him. The Colosseum was the first place he looked, the place where all falls were determined. Aziraphale entered the massive building, right in the center Crowley sat chained to the floor. "Crowley!" 

Crowley lifted his head to the sound nearby. He smiles when he sees the Angel run towards him. "Aziraphale." Crowley's voice was hoarse and dry. Aziraphale kneels beside him, focusing on the chains tying him down. 

"Don't worry dear, I'll get you out ok?" Aziraphale spoke in a rushed voice as he tried to miracle away from the cuffs that linked together. 

"No." Crowley weakly pulled away from him.

Aziraphale looked at him, completely dumbfounded. "What do you mean "no"?" 

"I know what their weakness is, I can beat them." Crowley almost growled out. 

"Crowley, listen to me. He is too powerful and dangerous for you to be handling this one out on your own." 

"I can hear his thoughts, I know what moves he'll make and when he'll make him. I have the upper hand, I can do this Aziraphale." 

"I wouldn't get too cocky." A cold voice made both of them jump. 

"Gabriel, Please." Aziraphale slowly started to get up from where he was kneeling. 

"Stay right there, don't try anything or so help me I will smite both of you," Gabriel said angrily. "Now slowly, walk this way. Don't try anything." Aziraphale obeyed the orders reluctantly. Crowley watched, helplessly, from his spot in the dirt. 

"Aziraphale-" 

"Quiet!" Gabriel interrupted Crowley before he could speak. 

"What exactly is going on here?" Both Gabriel and Aziraphale stood in their spots, petrified. Crowley merely raised his head towards the new voice. 

"Ra-Raphael, you're here." Gabriel stumbled over his words, he didn't move. He didn't look at him. 

"Yes. Tell me why Aziraphale isn't in his room." The term room almost made Aziraphale scoff. It wasn't a room, it was a prison cell, and he was well aware of it. 

"I was just wondering the same thing, he was gone from his room when one of the other's checked-" 

"And why wasn't his room guarded?" Raphael said they walked closer towards Gabriel. 

Gabriel started to shake, he blew it off as a shiver. "We-we didn't expect him to leave." 

Raphael stood behind him for a small time. "Aziraphale." 

"Y-yes?" 

"What did I tell you about talking to Crowley?" Aziraphale looked at him with fear in his eyes. 

"He wanted to talk to me." Raphael turned their gaze towards Crowley, they slowly walked towards him. 

"And who gave you permission to do so?" 

"Don't need it." As soon as those words left his mouth, he was hit with a swift kick to the jaw. Both Crowley and Raphael held their jaws in pain. 

"Crowley!" Aziraphale tried to move forward, but Raphael held his hand out to stop him. 

"Take him back to his room. Now." Raphael ordered, Gabriel immediately obeyed and grabbed Aziraphale by the arm. It was clear he was more than happy to leave Raphael's presence. 

"Crowley," Aziraphale called out to him. He wasn't able to finish his sentence while being harshly pushed away. 

When they were alone, Raphael spoke. "Do you want to know what I find interesting?" The question was rhetorical. "Ever since I came back, I've been producing hellfire regularly. Do you have any idea why?"

"Dunno," Crowley said plainly. "Why do you think it's happening?" 

"Hellfire won't burn me, I can't hurt you or I'll hurt myself. I wonder, what will happen if I pour Holy Water on you. Will you burn and squeal like a pig?" Raphael smiled wickedly at him. 

Crowley took a deep, shaky breath. "Only one way to find out." 

Raphael pulled a vial of the clear liquid from their pocket. Crowley knew very well Raphael could will the small vial to fill a pool. "Confident are we?" 

Raphael stepped closer, opening the vial. Their hand hovered over Crowley's head. "Look at me." 

Crowley raised his head slowly. He tried his best to put on a brave face. Raphael poured the liquid from the vial and the screams of two bodies filled the Arena.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the 7 month Hiatus from this book, thank you to all who are still reading and I understand if some lose interest. I’m trying my best to wrap this up soon so I don’t go missing for months at a time like before. I apologize once again.

Raphael hid for days. The other angels were too afraid to check up on the Archangel, or the Demon. Aziraphale was locked in his "room" worried for Crowley.   
  


A knock rang through Aziraphale’s cell. The blond looked at the door as it opened. Gabriel.   
  


“What is it Gabriel?” Aziraphale looked away in annoyance.

”Aziraphale, I know we haven’t left on the greatest foot but I need your help.”

”What exactly do you need help for?” Aziraphale asked. 

“I need your help to take down Raphael.”   
  


  
  


Crowley’s face was in pain, excruciating, but he couldn’t stop the laugh that poured through him like thick lava. He didn’t die, he was alive. A burn over his left eye was there to remind him of this victorious moment.   
  


“Crowley.” Raphael spoke as they stood at the door.   
  


“Raphael. It’s been awhile.” Crowley jests.   
  


“It has. I’ve unfortunately reached my last nerve with you,” Raphael stalks forward, a burn on their face in the same place as Crowley’s.   
  


“Have I now, I’m glad. Took a lot longer than expected.”   
  


“Yes. You see Crowley my only purpose was to serve her, God. And then I met Aziraphale. He made my life here so much easier. I cared for him like a mother,” Raphael stops in front of Crowley. “And then I fell along with the rest of you lot. The weird thing is, I don’t remember falling. Do you?”   
  


Crowley did remember. The fire and the pain. The burning feeling on his wings hurt more than any holy water could ever. His joking aura quickly changed into a serious one. He glared at Raphael.   
  


“Oh, it seems in struck a nerve. Tell Me Crowley did it hurt? Did you realize that in that moment you were meant to fall, you were created to fail.” Raphael kneels down.   
  


“Why did you come here?” Crowley questions.   
  


“Quick to subject yes?” Raphael smiles. “I want to see the life from your disgusting snake eyes drip away,” Crowley’s eyes widened. “To put it simply, I want to kill you.”   
  


“You kill me, It might kill you. You don’t know what’ll happen.” Crowley said.   
  


“I did tell you I was on my last nerve with you, yes?” Raphael spoke coldly.   
  


“What about the other’s, what about Aziraphale?”   
  


“Don’t bring up Aziraphale. You took him from me, he doesn’t love me like he did since the war. I have no purpose.” Raphael said sadly. Tears welled up in their hazel eyes.   
  


“You can change that, Aziraphale can love you again you just have to st—“ 

  
“Don’t try to tempt me demon!” Raphael snarled. The Angel got up. “I’m done. I’ll come back and it will be the last time you see me.”   
  


“THEY’RE WHAT?” Aziraphale yelled.   
  


“They’re planning to kill Crowley.” Gabriel repeated.   
  


“And you, the Angel that tried to kill both of us, want me to help?” Aziraphale questions.   
  


“It’s not that I like you, I still don’t, but they’ve gotten reckless. They’re deranged and a danger to Heaven.”   
  


“But, couldn’t they die as well?”   
  


“It’s really a chance I’d rather not take. I’ve talked to Mettatron, or tried my best and I couldn’t get anything. So I’ve come to you for help.”   
  


“Well what do you want me to do?” Aziraphale asks.   
  


Gabriel pulls out a golden snake hair clip similar to the one Raphael wore. “Raphael will most likely use their hair clip To kill him. You just need to change the clip.” 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter! Thank you all for being here with me on this journey! I’m glad you’ve all enjoyed this!

The door or Aziraphale’s room opened. Raphael with their ugly scar was at the door. Pristine and regal as ever. 

“You wanted to see me, Aziraphale?” They questioned.

Aziraphale got up from their seat and walked toward Raphael. “I know I’ve been difficult lately, but it was that wretched demon. He has blinded me under his spell for so long. After what happened that day I just,” Aziraphale paused. He gritted his teeth and let out a pained squeak. “I’ve realized the pain I’ve caused to my family. I’m so sorry Raphael, please forgive me.” 

Raphael stood at the door way baffled. A soft smile spread across their lips. “Aziraphale. Oh my darling baby angel I’m so glad that evil snake’s curse has lifted from you.” They closed the door behind them and hugged Aziraphale. Aziraphale hugged back.

_The stars always looked better up close. There in space everything was still and quite. This was Aziraphale’s chosen place for stargazing. Right next to Raphael and their flowing red hair covered in stardust, almost like a nebula. Aziraphale would look over to Raphael at times and watch their hair burst and shine. Then they’d turn to look at Aziraphale and smile. Aziraphale was like a son to Raphael, they loved him more that anything.  
_

_“Raphael!” Aziraphale would say.   
  
_

_“Yes Aziraphale?” Raphael would answer.   
  
_

_“May I do your hair?” Aziraphale would ask. The answer would always be yes. Aziraphale’s hands raking through their hair as he brushed and braided. An intimate moment between the two of them. A connection only they shared.   
  
_

_Raphael loved Aziraphale so dearly. It killed them.   
  
_

_“I’ll protect you from the rebels Aziraphale. I won’t let any of them touch you.” Raphael would say, their golden weapon shining in the sun. Aziraphale would only nod with a sad look on his face._

_”But they’re family Raphael.” Aziraphale would say.   
  
_

_“Not anymore, Aziraphale.” There was pure venom in their voice. Aziraphale could only stand there and watch as his family fell.   
  
_

Aziraphale brushes the wile red hair of Raphael into a neat ponytail. He starts sectioning the hair into three to start the braids. His hand shakes. Raphael puts his hand on Aziraphale’s.   
  


“There is no need to be nervous Aziraphale. I have already forgiven you.” Their voice was so sweet and calm. Gentle was an understatement, it was pure trust and love. It broke Aziraphale’s heart knowing he’d have to betray them.   
  


The braided hair was then tucked into a bun, and the pin was set in place. The pin. Oh how Aziraphale hopes in that moment Raphael wouldn’t notice.   
  


They stood up and looked In a mirror. They stared at the pin for a while, they lightly grazed the metal. Then they smiled. “It’s very lovely Aziraphale, thank you. Come now.” Raphael said. They opened the door moving out of the way to let Aziraphale past.   
  


Aziraphale nervously stepped out and walked towards the colosseum、

_Crowley looked up at the star_ _s in the sand. This past time was familiar to him, he enjoyed it. Aziraphale sat next to him in silence.   
  
_

_“The stars are quite pretty aren’t they?” Crowley asked.   
  
_

_“They are, yes.” Aziraphale replied.   
  
_

_“I wonder who made them, I’d complement them if I wasn’t, you know.” Crowley gestured to his eyes.   
  
_

_A pain struck in Aziraphale’s heart. “Yes, I’m sure they‘d appreciate the thought.”   
_ _  
There was another beat of silence. “Hey Aziraphale?”   
_ _  
_

_“Yes Crowley?”   
  
_

_“Do you know how to braid hair?The village women have started to do it and I really like how they look. I think it’ll look good.”_

_Aziraphale then started to realize who the demon was and why he trusted him so. Aziraphale’s gaze softened. “Sure Crowley.”   
  
_

Crowley has nearly lost it. Tears brimmed his eyes as he watched Aziraphale trail behind Raphael. He was doing nothing to stop what was going to happen.   
  


“Aziraphale.” Crowley called out to him, desperate. Aziraphale turned away.   
  


“You will not plague this poor angel with your wicked spells no longer. Your reign ends here.” Raphael spoke. A pitcher of holy water was placed on a table nearby.   
  


There was no one in the colosseum to watch his death. No one seemed to care.

“Any last words, foul creature?” Raphael said.   
  


Crowley lifted his head up and looked at Aziraphale. “I will always love you, Aziraphale.” Aziraphale tensed.   
  


Raphael frowned. They took off the pin in their hair and looked at it. They frowned.   
  


“Something is wrong.” Their last words before being impaled by their own sword.   
  


Aziraphale rushes to Crowley’s side and undoes the chains. Gabriel comes from his hiding and helps him. Crowley hunches over holding the place Raphael was stabbed.   
  


“I’ll carry him out of Heaven, you deal with Raphael.” Gabriel said. Aziraphale nodded.   
  


Once Gabriel was gone, Aziraphale was left with the sad look on Raphael’s face.   
  


“Oh Aziraphale. I can’t even bare to be angry with you,” Their voice was weak. “I had it coming, hmm?”   
  


Aziraphale looked away. “You’ve taken things too far Raphael.”   
  


“I know. I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.” Raphael was close to tears.   
  


“I’m sorry Raphael, but I can’t do that.” Aziraphale said.   
  


Raphael looked at the stars and smiled. A tear trickled down their cheek as they slowly started to turn to sparkling dust.   
  


Its been a month. There has been no mention of those days since, they live their lives as though it never happened. And they’re glad it turned out this way.   
  


One day walks past a mirror, for a split second he saw a white suit. When he turned back he saw them. Raphael taking the told as his reflection.   
  


“Take care of him.” Raphael said. Crowley simply nodded.


End file.
